The invention concerns a rubber bearing that suppresses vibrations hydraulically with two liquid-filled compartments that communicate through an antivibration aperture and are separated from gas compartments by a resilient, compensating diaphragm.
A bearing of this type is disclosed in the German Patent Publication No. OS 3,145,446. The gas compartments are intended to carry out specific vibration-suppression tasks such as varying the original spring force or adjusting the level of the motor vehicle that accommodates the bearing.